Izaya Is Always Right
by emmacrade24
Summary: Izaya's goal is to travel in to the world of the Dulahans. But he wants to leave the world a parting gift. But he has become obsessed and has pushed away the only person who accepts him and loves him. Sometimes love isn't enough to keep people together. Izaya Oc Shinra. Please review!


"Izaya!" Screamed a young American woman. Izaya was waltsing down the street speaking with Shinra, his old friend from high school. Izaya and Shinra turned around in the direction of the voice. Shinra eyes wide with confusion and curiosity and Izaya with amusement plastered on his face. The woman was stoming down the street, practically running at Izaya. Her short blonde hair was whipping behind her and her blue eyes burning holes into Izaya's skull. Izaya smirked and put his hands up in surrender.

"Yes?" He said playfully. The woman oushed Shinra to the side and punched Izaya square on the jaw with a low thud. Izaya stumbled back and massaged his jaw.

"Waaahh?" Shinra gaped and almost burst out laughing. Sure Izaya was an old friend but with all the crap that he stirs up, he definetly deserved it.

"It's good to see you too Rose." Izaya sputtered through a clenched jaw. "I see that you haven't lost your spitfire attitude." A smirk played across his face and Rose raised a hand to slap it off his face, but he grabbed her wrist and spun her around away from himself and into Shinra. Shinra caught Rose but she pushed him away from her and lunged at Izaya who matched her every jab and punch. He aloud her to spar with him for a few moments before taking out her legs and sending down to the ground on her butt. She grunted and her scowl deepened.

"You sorry, no good for nothing, son of a..." She started and then switched to English her native tongue. She stood back up and slammed her fists into Izaya's chest and fluently screamed at him, causing passer-bys to take notice. Shinra stood to the side confused at the foriegn language and in amazement as Izaya spoke back to her in English. _I didn't know that he knew English. _Shinra thought.

"Woah calm down and at least tell me why you're mad at me." Izaya said switching back to Japenese. The girl snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Like I even have to tell you. You know exactly what you did and I'm sure you've already deduced several escape routes and ways to sway my intentions." She growled. Izaya shrugged his shoulders.

"Guilty. But I may be wrong." He tried. Rose rolled her eyes. She wouldn't fall for his little games, not this time.

"You're never wrong." She hissed remorsefully. Shinra looked between the two trying to figure out what was going on. "So why don't you tell me what's going on." She asked.

"Alright, but remember you asked for it." He grinned almost evily. "The dress you're wearing you wore the first day we met. It fit you well then but now it's tight in the middle. And have you gone up a cup size?" He commented, causing Rose to blush slightly. "You're more angry than I remember so maybe a hormonal imbalance, but I put that on your craziness." Rose scowled. "Your cheeks are a little chubbier too." He said patting her cheek. "Your nails are longer than I know you like to keep them,a new vitamin maybe? But what really gives it away was your medical records."

"You hacked into my medical records!' She accused. Izaya laughed and dodged another swing from Rose with a simple back step.

"You're really suprised by my actions?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No this is just like you." She sneered. "So if you knew then why didn't you come find me? After all wasn't that part of your master plan? To enhance the gene pool I believe you said. A gift to leave behind when you cross into the world of the Dulahans." She snarled. She took a moment to catch her breath before starting again. Rose's maleviont demeanor diminished into a meloncholy one. "I loved you, you know? I honestly believed that you did too." She said quietly almost in a whisper "I'm almost possitive that I'm the only person in the entire world that knows how to handle you and can actually say that they love you for your saddistic, insane self, but that's not enough for you." She added in a stronger voice. Tears trailed down her face from hurt, remorse, and a broken heart. She looked away from him, unable to look him in the eye or see his ever there smirk. She aggressively wiped the tears from her face, she hated to show weakness in public.

"Wait you guys have a thing, I mean had a thing." Shinra asked astonished. Rose nodded somberly.

"Regretfully yes." She replied.

"Hey now be fair, you were all for it." Izaya defended.

"Until you revealed yourself to be insane with a plane to abandon his family to go off on some crack head adventure!" She countred throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. Izaya sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." He said.

"Ha! What's not to understand? You knocked up your fiance so you decided that you had to tell me that YOUR CRAZY!" She yelled and slumped down on the sidewalk. Shinra knelt down beside her and laid a hand on her comfortingly. Her petite body shook with sobs that she refused to voice. Izaya waited for her cries to subside before speaking again.

"I sent you gifts, carriages, bottles, blankets, even an all paid for prenatal care plan." Izaya tried. "Did you get them?" Rose peered up with eyes red from crying.

"Yes. But gifts don't make up for absences." Rose sniffled. Izaya bent down to her level and wagged a finger.

"But you were the one who left me." He reminded. She slapped away his finger.

"Because you became obsessed. You ruined those poors children's lives, not to mention Celty's, and all of those other random victims that you used for your own personal gain! How could you expect me to raise a baby with the entire city trying to kill you! Remember when we first started dating? And those thugs from the Yellow Scarves tried to kidnap so they could lure you into a trap TO. KILL. YOU. Imagine what they will do when they realize that you have a defenseless child instead of your girlfriend who can kick ass. I can't let that happen to our child." She sighed and tried to push herself up off the ground. Izaya wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her up. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear so Shinra, who had been observing quietly, couldn't hear.

"I never really left you alone. I was watching from the sidelines, intervening when needed, but always protecting you even if it was from afar." He paused and then added. "Why didn't you tell you were pregnant when you left?"

"Because I was afraid that it would push you even farther down the road that you were already on." She whispered back.

"And what road would that be." He inquired. He was amused, normally he could spot out Rose's thoughts easily, but this time it was different. Before she had let him read her, but now she had closed her book and all he was left with was the cover. And you can't always judge a book by its cover, as he well knows.

"You're becoming detatched from your life. Your mind has been cleared of any real feeling for any one else and is left with this dream that might not exist. You've left no room for anything or any one else." She pulled herself out of his grip and put her arms over her belly protectively. "And the only reason I spoke to you today was because this is the first time I've seen you since I left. And it will be the last. Good bye Shinra, tell Celty hello for me." Shinra nodded and bid good bye to her as well. She took one last look at Izaya, she sighed and hugged him as tightly as she could. "Don't do anything stupid okay?" She pleaded. She might have lost all trust and belief in her exfiance but she still loved him.

"Alright I'll try, and this won't be the last time. I can promise you that." He said with his familiar smirk. He put his hands in his jacket pockets and walked away in the opposite direction. Rose turned and did the same. She walked with a gut feeling in her stomach_. __This won't be the last time._ Izaya had promsied.

And Izaya is always right.

**Hope you liked it! please review with comments or concerns or both!**


End file.
